


How the Story Goes

by dexteritysave



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Even heroes fall, F/F, Friendship, Missing in Action, Shamelessly happy ending, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexteritysave/pseuds/dexteritysave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early this morning, Supergirl saved National City. She didn't make it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rolling her eyes at the lack of an assistant, media mogul Cat Grant indulged in wondering where Kiera had gotten off to. Rather than comment, she held her tongue. She had no desire to sit through Witt stumbling through some pathetic regalement of Kiera's fictitious ineptitude with the copier. 

Cat Grant blustered for a moment glaring at the cardigan hobbit. Just as she reached the door of her office she heard the high pitched chime of the employee elevator. A biting comment regarding millennial’s punctuality, or lack thereof, died on her lips as she turned.

“Ah Lucy, I'm sorry but I've already filed the position you so hastily vacated.”

Major Lane stood before her in full uniform, mouth in a tight grim line. Cat would have commented on the dark marks under the younger Lane's eyes or the wrinkles in her uniform had the woman walked away from an incredible opportunity. Clearly returning to military life did not agree with the younger Lane.

“I'm not here for that Ms. Grant. I need to speak with you in private.” 

“So you just decided to flounce into my office and demand I rearrange my schedule? A bit presumptuous; however, you are a Lane. Schedule an appointment with my assistant, whenever she decides to show”

Lucy bristled at the comment shooting a mournful glance to Kara's empty desk. A glance that Cat did not miss. _Interesting._

“Although I suppose I'm free until my eleven o'clock meeting with the board. Very well, Major Lane how can I be of service?” 

Briefly meeting the worried eyes of Winn, Lucy tightens her jaw, schooling her face in an attempt to maintain her composure. 

“This is private Cat.”

Lucy leads Cat to her desk pausing to ensure the door was firmly closed behind them. 

“At oh three hundred today Supergirl saved National City form a missile. She was unable to release the weapon. It.”

Lucy paused, breathing deeply to take the edge out of her voice, persevering as if she was not on the brink of tears. 

“It's homing system kept redirecting it to the city. She flew as far as she could and never let it go. We, we are still looking for her however it's not likely that she survived. She deserves for the city to remember her as a hero. That's why I'm bringing this story to you.”

 

Cat closed her eyes. Of course she'd been fighting as hard as she could to change the narrative currently framing Supergirl. While she was sure she wouldn't fail it was taking an annoyingly long time for the sheep to follow. This changed everything. She wanted Supergirl to once again be a symbol of hope, not a martyr.

“We are doing everything that we can but I think that this city deserves to know. She deserves for the city to know what she's done.”

Cat’s silence only served to ignite Lucy’s sense of duty. She knew Kara, and she knew that out of everyone Kara would want Cat to break the story. Kara had dedicated so much of herself to Cat Grant as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl, it only seemed fitting. 

“Ms.Grant please know that I wouldn't share this with you under normal circumstances.” 

With a steady hand she reached into her pocket, pulled out a flash drive, and placed it on the table. 

Cat cast a suspicious glance at the device before turning her gaze onto Lucy who had spent enough time at Catco to be aware of her policy on handing her such things. 

“These could be Supergirl’s last words, you owe it to her to listen. She says your name, there’s a message for you. For her sister, for her mother, for her friends and loved ones. She left a message for this city and we should carry her final words with us.” 

Cat’s heart was thundering in her chest as she stared at the flash drive containing what she could only assume was an audio file. Lucy made no move to leave and with a sigh Cat realized that she wasn’t going to until they’d listened to every second. Despite the weight in her chest and rolling of her stomach Cat knew, that she would listen as many times as she could. If Supergirl really was gone then she owed it to the hero to be with her in those last moments in any way that she could. To cling to the life that had been freely given to save a city. 

“Does this have confidential information that could compromise Supergirl’s identity?” 

Lucy glanced up at Cat for a moment, that was a surprisingly considerate inquiry. 

“Yes.” 

Crossing her arms over her chest Cat glared 

“Then I don’t want to hear it. I refuse to compromise her identity until we know for sure that she’s not coming back.I’m not going to destroy something that she has so obviously fought to keep.” 

For the first time Cat noticed the tears that were pooling around Lucy’s eyes as they made eye contact across her desk. 

“Superman, the coast guard, the navy, and several other organizations have been searching every inch of sea. We haven’t found a trace, all evidence indicates that there is no way for her to have survived that blast.”

“You’re still looking.” 

“It’s personal. She’s a friend, more than a friend, a role model and she is the kindest person I know. I can’t accept that she’s just gone. I will have as many people out looking for her for as long as I can because I owe that to her. Still, the reality of this situation is that it is very likely that we’re never going to see her again. Even if we do, I’m not exposing her and I'm not asking you to expose her. I’m asking you to bring coverage to the fact that at this time all evidence indicates that she sacrificed herself to save this city. Maybe people, when they realize what they've lost, will begin to appreciate what they had.” 

Cat stood slowly, walked heavily to her cabinet each step carrying a weight much greater than her own. As she poured a glass of whisky for herself she swallowed thickly schooling her face and steadying her voice before returning. 

“You believe that it’s necessary for me to listen to this recording in order to understand the situation that we are in?” 

Lucy nodded. Cat finally noticed the red rims around her eyes.

“I think that in order for you to report this Cat, you need to hear her.” 

There was that incessant drumming in her chest that did nothing to alleviate the tension of the situation. This was not how she imagined her morning would go. Suddenly Kara’s absence seemed far more pronounced, the blonde had a calming effect, for the most part. Briefly she glanced at the empty desk outside of her office before nodding at Lucy to play the file.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know how there are moments when the world moves so slowly you can feel your bones shifting, your mind tumbling? When you think that no matter what happens to you for the rest of your life, you will remember every last detail of that one minute forever?”  
> ― Jodi Picoult

“Vasquez, Lucy, I need a way to disarm this thing. It’s super heavy, guys. I can barely hang on.” 

Supergirl sounded upbeat if not a little winded, and Cat wondered who Supergirl’s ground team was. 

“Supergirl, we’re working on it, while we do can you buy us some time?”

Cat found it interesting that they whatever blacklist unofficial department of the government this was they still didn't use Supergirl’s real name. 

“Buy you some time how?” 

She didn't miss that Supergirl was struggling, her voice strained. The roaring of wind was almost overwhelming in the background. 

“Reroute it, change the direction that it’s flying in. That way if it detonates it’s over water.”

She could almost imagine the look on Kara’s face, any time that she requested something that she believed to be impossible. Kara’s brow would be furrowed, torn between what she believed her limits to be and what the occasion called for. Glancing to her right for a moment, Cat noted that her assistant’s desk was still empty. 

“Alright, I can try but this thing is seriously heavy. I’m not sure if I’m going to be able to move this.” 

Ever eager to save the day. Kara’s response had always been a similar willingness to try, with uncertainty regarding the outcome. The few times she had braved Cat’s ire with voicing her concerns the response had always been that Cat Grant didn’t believe in failure, and would not accept anything less than resounding success from both herself and her subordinates. 

“You can do this. Please, a weapon of that size would destroy the entire city. We’d lose over a million people. We are doing everything that we can, but we need you to buy us some time.” 

Cat doubted that Supergirl needed the pep talk. 

“There’s a timer counting down for fifteen minutes.” 

It's barely audible, but Cat catches the intake of breath followers by a rapid smashing of fingers on a keyboard. 

“It will hit National City in four, that’s eleven minutes that we have to spare. Give us as much time as you can. Major Lane, I need the kill codes to deactivate the missile that is en-route to National City.” 

There’s a few seconds of silence, followed by shuffling. Cat can hear voices in the background before this Agent Vasquez returns. 

“Supergirl, can you hear me?”

“Yes, but it’s everything that I can do to hold this I’m just barely knocking it off course.” 

Her voice is strained with effort. Cat can picture the hero clad in blue and red struggling against a missile the size of her body. She knew that this was a ridiculous notion, she had no way of knowing the size of the missile. 

“Just do everything that you can, please. We all have loved ones in this city that we want to protect.”

Supergirl laughed, breathing heavily.

“What you did for me, and for Alex the other day, thank you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Supergirl.” 

Kara laughed a bit before a pregnant pause. 

 

“Vasquez, I’m at nine minutes. What’s the word on the deactivation code? This thing isn’t easy to hold down.” 

Briefly Cat felt a rush of affection for Supergirl, calling Leslie a “mean girl,” referring to the weapon that could have claimed her life as a thing. 

“We’re doing everything that we can, You’re 400 miles from the city, wait no. Three hundred and ninety two? Kara, everything okay?”

Kara? 

“Sorry, it slipped. I promise you Vasquez, National City is safe. But.” 

There was silence for a moment the sound of wind racing. Cat’s mind raced as well, surely she had heard incorrectly. She’d seen both Kara and Supergirl in the same room, at the same time, together. 

“Kara.” 

The next sound Cat heard was a slight giggle half a step too high wavering with fear. As her mind processed the name that had been uttered in the communication her head snapped up sharply as she made eye contact with Major Lane, before she could say anything Supergirl’s solemn voice rang through the room. 

“I’m at five minutes.” 

The response from Vasquez sounded frenzied and filled with worry. Cat shot a desperate glance to Kara’s empty desk, ‘please be there.’

“Kara, just hold on a little longer okay? Major Lane is doing everything that she can to get the kill code.” 

For a moment all Cat heard was silence and she wondered if the communication feed ended there. 

“I’m getting this thing as far away from the city just in case she can’t.”

Her sharp intake of breath matched that of ‘Agent Vasquez.’

“Kara, this is a missile. A blast that strong, I know you’re bullet proof but you might not survive.” 

“I know.” 

The response was weak, simple, and timid. Nothing like the self assured hero that Cat saw when Supergirl, or rather Kara, donned her cape. 

“Susan, I just want to say thank you for what you did for Alex, and for everything that you’ve done for me. By the way your mom’s cookies are super. They totally made last week bearable. Tell her thanks for me ?”

“Kara” 

Of course Kara would know about the family member’s of obscure government agents. She’d once let her assistant loose on the second floor where the horribly antisocial IT hobbits existed. Not only did Kara learn each of their names, favorite holidays, and detailed life stories, Kara had spend two hours on a fifteen minute task. 

“These comms are recorded right ?”

“You know they are.”

“Then just in case.” 

“Supergirl.”

The response carried a tone of warning, of foreboding. 

“Just in case.”

Kara choked for a moment.

“Just in case, I want you to know, I want everyone to know that this is my choice. That this is no one’s fault. I had the chance to let go and save myself. I’m doing this because I love my city, my home and I will do anything to help keep it safe.” 

There was silence for a moment before Kara started speaking again. 

“Kal, I am so proud of you and everything that you have accomplished. I was sent here to protect you, but you were the one that protected me. Your parents would be so proud of you. I love you.”

“Eliza, when you took me into your home, I was so small. I had just landed on this planet and I was terrified, scared of everything around me. I was in so much pain and you were and still are warm and welcoming. You’ve shown me so much kindness. You and your family were the first interaction I had with humans and you made Earth my home. I love you so much. Please, please, please don’t hold any of this against Alex. You both have spent so much of your lives protecting me, you’ve made me feel safe and warm, and loved. You made me feel whole again in a way that I never thought I would and I just want to say I love you. I know that you love me too.”

Kara choked in that moment and Cat’s hand tightened around the desk. This wasn’t an alien, this wasn’t a cliched two dimensional hero. This was a daughter saying goodbye to her mother, but it was more than that. This was Kara saying goodbye to the woman that she’d pulled her away from on what could have been their last thanksgiving together. 

“Alex.”

Kara paused and Cat could imagine that she was crying at this point. She could hear the waver in her voice, the light sniffs and uneven gasps between words. This was deeply personal and she felt sick listening to such a private message. 

“Alex, please please know that this is my choice. You’ve been here for me through so much, everything from my first day of school on this planet to my first job interview. I could have never asked for a better sister and I love you. I know, I know Alex that you love me too. I’m not alone, I have not been alone since I met you.” 

“Winn, you’re my best friend in the world. Thank you for the best two years of my life, I couldn’t have asked for a better team than you and James. I couldn’t have done any of this without you, you’ve been with me through every step of the way including making my suit. Thank you.”

In that moment Cat mentally ran through all of the ridiculous excuses that James and Winn had both offered to explain Kara’s absence through the past six months. It fit uncomfortably well, that her employees were working to keep the secret from her. 

“James, you inspired me to stand up for this city and you stayed with me through so much. You’ve been a friend, a shoulder to lean on when I’m scared, an inspiration.” 

“Ms. Grant.”

Cat felt as if ice had shot through her chest. Five minutes, Kara Danvers had five minutes to address the people that she cared most about. 

“These last two years that I’ve been your assistant have been truly amazing. When we first met I told you that I was average, that there was nothing special about me, but that I wanted to help. You have helped me to grow into the hero that I am today. You’ve guided me from my first moments. I’m so sorry that I lied to you when you thought that I was Supergirl. I was just so scared that I would lose such a big piece of me. You have been my mentor, and I don’t know where I’d be without you. I want to thank you for every opportunity that you’ve given me over the years, for every time that you have believed in me, for everything that you have done for me.” 

“Kara, I’m trying. I have yelled at every General that I can contact. I’ve contacted every agency that I can.” 

Cat’s eyes shot to Lucy, noticing that they were glistening holding back tears, she was irrationally upset that the general had interrupted Kara's goodbye. 

“Lucy, we’re out of time, there’s two minutes left. You’ve been such a good friend to me. You’re going to do so much good for this world, I believe in you.” 

Kara was crying openly now, it could be heard over the comms. 

“Kara there’s still time.” 

“Lucy can you do something for me”

“Anything.”

“Stop recording.”

The last thing Cat heard was a click and her stomach dropped.

“You didn’t get the deactivation code?”

“No, Kara Danvers saved the city this morning.” 

“That’s perfectly heart wrenching Major Lane, however that’s not proof that she was with the bomb at the time of detonation.”

Somewhere in the traitorous back of her mind a small voice whispered that denial is the first stage of grief. 

“I stayed on the comm with her. She flew as far away from land as she could. The last thing I heard was the explosion.” 

“Get Winn and James. They deserve to know first. From there, we’ll compose a public service announcement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone that reviewed and gave Kudos, thank you! I worked really hard on that first chapter but I wasn't sure if I should post it or not. The warm response made my week :) 
> 
> This chapter has actually been finished for days but my mom's been in the hospital and I haven't had a chance to put my fingers to a keyboard. I've already got a sold chunk of the next chapter done so you should see that one up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes, only one person is missing, and the whole world seems depopulated.”
> 
> –Alphonse de Lamartine, Méditations Poétiques

“No! This can’t be right. She’s bulletproof. She’s held bombs as they’ve gone off before. She’s okay. She has to be.” 

Winn’s words were rushed and frantic. He inhaled deeply as he shifted to lean forward resting his trebling hands on his thighs. He was seated on one of the two overpriced leather sofas in Cat’s office, facing away from the window. James stood behind him in the corner of the room, his left hand wrapped tightly over his mouth, eyes clenched shut. 

Lucy understood deeply how the two men were feeling, she was barely holding back the torrent of emotions tearing through her chest. She was seated next to Winn, her positioning served two purposes. She was easily able to control the laptop on the table and she hoped that her closeness would offer her friend comfort. She wasn’t sure if James would find any solace in her presence given the circumstances. 

Cat sat behind her desk allowing for a brief period of silence as they all struggled to compose themselves. Admittedly even her breath had hitched during the recording, an aching weight caught in her chest as she listened for a second time to what could be Kara’s final moments. Every word, every sentiment seemed more pronounced when she knew the ending. 

“Winn, she hasn’t been found yet. We’re doing everything we can to find her but I think that at this point we need to be prepared for the worst. The missile was a prototype contractors with the Navy have been working on. It was meant to mimic the speeds of the BrahMos-II and at the time that Kara intercepted it, it was traveling at Mach 7. While it wasn’t nuclear, it was filled with chemical explosives, we believe the timer was a fail-safe in case it didn’t explode on impact” 

Lucy’s stomach twisted in knots as she the words left her mouth. She was so focused on Winn that she missed Cat’s eyes narrowing at the new details. 

“I...I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” 

Winn seemed to curl into himself, every breath tightly controlled before abruptly slamming his hands forcefully against the glass table. 

“Before you break a table that costs more than your monthly salary I would advise you to calm down, Witt.” 

Cat paused to take a breath collecting her thoughts as she turned to address the room. Taking advantage of the moment Lucy jumped in. 

“We have people out looking for her. I promise you, if she’s still alive we will find her and we will bring her home.” Lucy’s voice wavered as she finished her statement. She had known that accepting her new role as leader of the DEO would be difficult, but she had never imagined that she would be in this position. 

Cat huffed at being interrupted, she refused to let anyone talk over her; however, this situation was unique. Her assistant had somehow managed to lie to her for months and despite her annoyance at the deception she could only feel fear. There was an emptiness that grew more pronounced with the thought of coming in the next day and not being met with a smile that rivaled the sun and a notably warm late. 

Lucy placed her hand on Winn’s knee, wishing that she had more to offer him. Kara for all of her faults was impossibly sweet and had no problem consoling her friend’s in their darkest hours. 

“Has someone told Alex?” 

James’s voice was tense, as he scanned the room for a response. Lucy winced and twisted so that she could face him, she hadn’t notified Alex yet. She was still working on finding a way to deliver the message to the older Danvers without alerting the DEO to her location. Her silence spoke volumes. 

“I can take care of that for her. She deserves…”

His voice faltered as he took a shuddering breath. James forced himself to make eye contact with Lucy before continuing.

“Alex deserves to know before the press get hold of this.” 

Cat crossed her arms over her chest and suppressed the urge to inform James that they were the press. 

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that this is the Alex from the recording that we’re addressing. Superman is already aware. Winn, James, you’ve both been notified, that leaves Eliza Danvers. Does anyone have a way to get in touch with her?” 

Lucy turned to face Cat before nodding. 

“We have her on a plane now. We thought that Kara should have her family nearby.”

“Good. I’ll have the Catco helicopter in the air within the hour aiding in the search for Supergirl. I need the last coordinates that she was known to be in. You have our full support in finding her. This is the story that the public will hear. Supergirl saved the city at great risk to herself and now we’re all out looking for her. It’s our chance to save the hero that saved us while we were sleeping. Today is one of the days that we stand up and show the world the best that we have to offer.”

Cat stood from behind her desk and walked over to stand behind the table across from Winn and Lucy while keeping James in her line of sight. She had the full attention of everyone in the room and in a power move continued to outline her plan. 

“Lane, we’re working together on this. I need to know what I can and cannot say while addressing the public. Normally allowing this kind of oversight from the government would be something that your simpleminded sister would do; however, It would be wrong of me to hinder any investigation or to release information that could endanger National City’s hero.” 

Three seconds later Cat turned her glare to Winn. 

“Witt, I need you to set up equipment in my office so that I can make an emergency announcement. Supergirl is in part Catco’s creation and it is my duty to both her and the public to break this story. I will be the one to personally provide any updates that we receive going forward.” 

Cat then acknowledged her other employee. 

“Mr.Olsen, I need you to do your best to get in touch with the man in blue. If anyone is going to find Supergirl, it’s going to be him. No offense to whatever unofficial government agency you are currency working Lucy. Also,” 

Cat’s voice softened, “if you would like to step out to notify her sister, please do. Let her know that we are all here and as it seems that you are all familiar with her, tell her that she can come here too. If she would like. This is a difficult time for all of us, and she needn’t be alone.” 

Winn was the first to rise, ready for something to do with his hands eager to help. He left wordlessly, followed closely by a stoic James. 

\---  
James walked to his office his head lowered refusing to make eye contact with any of his colleagues. David, the new doe-eyed photography intern stood to follow him as he passed, stopping mid step as James turned silently shaking his head. He closed and locked the door behind him to ensure privacy.

The walls of his office were covered in awe inspiring photos, shots that he had taken throughout his career that he wanted to keep close; however, there was one that he looked to when he needed to be reminded of hope. 

The article was titled “Another Life Saved; Crisis Averted” and was accompanied by his Pulitzer winning photo of Clark flying off into the sun. He stared at his friend as he reached into his pocket for his phone, knowing that the call he was about to make would be difficult. 

Deftly he unlocked his device, selected his contacts, and stared at Alex’s name wondering what he could say. Words failed him in that moment, still he clicked on her name. As his phone dialed out he felt his heart thundering in his chest, the first ring lasted for an eternity and was followed by two more before, “You’ve reached Alex, leave a message.” 

“Alex, call me. It’s Kara.” 

Ending the call and his message, he tried calling again. After his fifth attempt to reach the older Danvers he accepted that she must have turned off her phone while on the run, worried about the DEO tracking her movements. 

Going back into his contacts he selected a different name, he didn’t expect an answer and was ready when he heard, “This is Clark Kent, you know what to do.”

“Clark, it’s James. Please, let me know as soon as you have any news on Kara.” 

Placing his phone back into his pocket he grabbed his camera before jogging out of his office and to the elevator. He had never been one to acknowledge his title however as the Art Director for Catco, he was determined to be in the helicopter as it searched for Supergirl. 

\-----

“How long have you known that Kara is Supergirl?”

Lucy glanced over at Cat from where she was working on her laptop, using various chat programs to keep in contact with her agents and issue commands. They were working on equipping a standard hospital room with the necessary tools to properly treat Kara. There was no way that she would be able to sneak Alex and J’onn into the DEO’s base, so at the suggestion of Cat, they were modifying a room at a local hospital and she would ensure that Agent Vasquez was assigned guard duty in case Supergirl was in need of medical assistance. While it seemed premature, she rationalized the decision by noting that there was another kryptonian on the planet and that at some point in time he may also need emergency care. Having a hospital, and not a secret government base, could certainly come in handy. 

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she glanced back over at Cat considering the question carefully before answering. Having worked for Cat for months she knew that every question asked held multiple meanings. 

“You’re asking if I knew while I still worked here and kept that secret from you. For the record I would have kept her secret. No matter what was happening with James, Kara was always sweet and kind. God, I couldn’t even hate her when I wanted to.” 

Her answer seemed to anger Cat, who stood squaring her shoulders over her desk and glaring with steel in her eyes. 

“Stop speaking about Kara as if she’s dead. There’s still a chance that she’s still alive and if she is she’s coming home. It’s our job to ensure that this city does not fall apart in her absence and that it’s ready for her when she returns.” 

Cat took a hefty swig of scotch emptying her glass. Standing she walked over to her pitcher and filled the cup with water. She needed to have as clear a head to report on any new developments. Her emergency broadcast regarding the downed hero was playing on a loop behind her and on most media channels while #SaveSupergirl was trending on twitter. 

The missing hero seemed to be the only newsworthy story worth playing. Various news agencies were capitalizing on the opportunity; however, with the help of Major Lane, Cat had ensured that CatCo was leading in the ratings. The shock value of tragedy always drew viewers in and in the wake of Supergirl’s absence citizens needed to feel close to their protector. There was a fresh desire to know all that they could about her.

“They’re still searching for her. I’m have high hopes that they will bring her home. Kara has never failed me and I doubt that she will start now. So tell me, why do you keep assuming the worst?” 

“I lied to her”

Lucy stated blankly staring at monitor behind Cat. Blinking the queen of all media faltered. She was rarely surprised; however, she was not expecting Lucy’s answer.

“I’m sorry?”

There was an upwards inflection at the end of Cat’s statement, the intonation almost phrasing it as a question. In reality it was a demand that Lucy elaborate. 

“Kara, I lied to her when she was holding the missile. After She asked me to stop recording I promised her that it would be alright. I swore that she would come home and that she would see everyone again. I had no way of knowing if anything that I said was true. 

Lucy’s face contorted with emotion in that moment Cat saw the weight that had been placed on the younger Lane’s shoulders. She reminded herself that for hours while she had been sleeping Lucy had worked to organize search parties, investigate a missile launch, and likely had forgone basic human needs. 

“You stayed on the line with her Lucy. You made sure that she wasn’t alone and gave whatever hope to her that you could.” 

“I lied to my friend, she trusted me.” 

“I’ve already told you and I do not like to repeat myself; however, given the events of today I am willing to make an exception this once. Stop speaking about Kara Danvers as if she is dead.”

Cat’s tone left no room for argument as she moved to stand in front of Lucy. 

“I don’t know what military agency you work for and quite frankly I do not care. You clearly haven’t slept in over twenty four hours. You need to eat, drink, and rest. You’ll be of no use to any of us if you’re too exhausted to help protect her and her family when she returns. If you must, you can sleep here, I promise to alert you as soon as any news comes in.” 

Lucy shook her head. 

“I can rest once we’ve found her” 

Narrowing her eyes Cat chose her battle.

“If you refuse to take basic care of yourself, fine. That said, I will not have you passing out in my office from low blood sugar. I’m sending Dennis out for salads and coffee. Lunch is nonnegotiable.” 

\----

In a motel six just outside of Central City Alex packed her tactical gear, preparing to join the search for Kara. She and J’onn had been meeting with one of J’onn’s contacts, an alien that he’d saved early in his career at the DEO. They’d hoped to gain intel on project Cadmus. There had been rumors that he had worked at the facility and with more information regarding the layout it would be easier to infiltrate. The mission had been placed on hold when, after paying with cash for their motel room, Alex turned on the Television to see Cat Grant’s solemn face. 

She immediately powered up her phone, dialing Kara’s number. When her sister didn’t answer years of training was all that kept her grounded and instantly Alex thought to check her voicemail. There was a possibility that Kara had already been fished out of the ocean. Knowing the DEO it was likely that she would be in debrief for hours. 

“You have twenty seven new messages." 

Alex’s jaw tensed at the slow speed of the automated voice. 

“First new message from contact Kara on March sixteenth." 

The next voice Alex heard was Kara’s, “Alex, I know you just left but I already miss you. Please be safe and tell J’onn to be safe too. I love you.” 

Her impatience lessened as she felt a rush of warmth, saving the message Alex played through the others. Kara had left her twenty six messages all providing updates on their friends, wishing her and J’onn well, and declaring that she loved them both. Shaking her head, Alex felt herself smiling, of course Kara would leave twenty six messages. 

Finally she played the last message. It was James, from earlier that morning sounding defeated. Alex immediately attempted to call him back her stomach churning as she was forwarded to his voicemail. 

“I’m going to join the search for her Alex. I will do everything that I can to bring her home.” 

J’onn had finally pulled his eyes away from the TV and was staring at her intently. 

“J’onn, she’s my sister. If you think for one second that I am not going to be out there searching for her, you're forgetting everything you know about me.”

She saw his eye twitch the way it always did when she volunteered to head a dangerous mission. 

“Alex, it’s too dangerous for you right now.”

If Kara hadn’t been the only thing on her mind she would have reveled in her ability to read her boss, the mind reading alien. She crossed her arms over her chest, widened her stance, and blocked the path to the door thanking whoever it was that had designed every motel room ever to have only one access point. 

“You’re going”

He didn’t even flinch. 

“Of course I’m going. I made a promise to your father that I would protect his daughters, both of them.”

“I made a promise to my father, to my mother, to my sister, and to myself that I would never let anything happen to her. There have been days that I have failed in that promise, but this won’t be one of them.” 

His stance softened as he searched her mind to find only determination to save Kara, it worried him. He had personally trained Alex and was well aware of the extent that she would go to in order to protect those that she cared for. Early on at the DEO when she began running missions she had gone to great lengths to save teammates regardless of risk to herself. 

“Alex”

“I’m going, whether it’s with you, or if I have to turn myself in to the DEO and make that my only condition.” 

Before she could continue her phone rang, ensuring that she was blocking the only exit Alex answered the phone without breaking eye contact with J’onn. 

“Alex?” 

The voice was familiar and although she hadn’t spoken with him in years she immediately recognized who was on the line. 

“Clark.” 

She watched J’onn’s face fill with hope and fear, mirroring her own. 

“I found her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! If you've left a review or a kudos please know that you've made my night. I know I promised a flashback, that's in the works.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thu-dub. Thu-dub. Thu-dub Thu-_

Alex’s heartbeat raged in her ears, she was sure that if she placed her hands on her chest she would feel her heart slamming against it. Her mouth was dry, but her voice never wavered. She was already running through all of the questions that she desperately needed answered. 

“Where is she? What is her status? Can I talk to her?” 

There was a strangled period of silence that Alex measured using her own frantic heartbeat. 

“She’s alive, I’m waiting for a medivac copter. With her injuries I don’t want to move her without a backboard for support.”

Alex’s eyes met J’onn's, his concern mirrored her own. 

“Where are you now?”

“Floating in the Pacific, She’ll need you to be here as soon as you can.” 

Mentally she thanked J’onn for the ramifications that he’d ordered to Kara’s suit months earlier when they’d first fished her out of the ocean. 

“I’m already on my way to National City. Are they taking her back to the DEO base?”

Alex was already running through plans to break into the DEO as she asked the question. Vasquez, Hernandez, and Dr. Hamilton all still owed her favors. 

“No. I’ve been in communication with Agent Vasquez, Director Lane has arranged for a hospital room to be modified at National City General Hospital for Kryptonians”

That was at least one problem solved. 

“How is she?” 

“Injured badly, I believe that she blew out her powers in the explosion. I can see multiple fractures in her legs but I’m more concerned about the fracture that I see in her spine.” 

Clark, Kal El, didn’t say anything about the prolonged pause as Alex wrapped her mind around the severity of Kara’s injuries. 

“She’s broken bones before during a solar flare Superman, once her powers return, she should heal completely. She’ll be in a lot of pain while her powers recharged but she’ll recover.” 

Again, her voice was steady. It didn’t waver or show the overwhelming fear and guilt that was rushing through her. 

“I can already hear the helicopter for the medivac, it should be here in less than two minutes Alex. Get here as soon as you can. You’ll be one of the first people she asks for when she wakes up. From what I’ve been told Eliza is already on her way.”

Nodding, then realizing that Superman couldn’t see the movement Alex looked over at J’onn. With his ability to read minds she was sure that he knew exactly what her plan was. Clark’s voice derailed her train of thought. 

“I’d come and get you, but I can’t leave her like this Alex.”

“No, she needs to have someone by her side. El miara, stronger together. I’m here with J’onn, I think we know of a way to get to where you are. Please tell Kara that I love her and that I am on my way.”

“It’ll be the first thing I say.” 

She could hear warmth and kindness in his voice and felt a rush of gratitude. 

“Thank you.” 

Throughout her her childhood, her time as Kara’s older sibling, and her training in the DEO Alex learned the tact of stating exactly what needed to be said, and stopping there. While the two words were supported under a confident tone, J’onn knew that had she continued her voice would have broke under the roller coaster of emotions that she hadn't allowed herself to process. 

“Of course. You said it yourself El miara.” 

J’onn had in her training drilled into Alex that her first priority was to control the situation, ensure that Kara was safe. Once they established Supergirl was out of immediate danger they would endeavor to keep her that way. Clark had confirmed her status, she was alive. The next step would be to protect her and help her heal. 

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Goodbye Alex, take care.” 

Hanging up the phone Alex tossed it on the bed before crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. An update on Kara’s status was unnecessary they were both well aware that he’d paid deliberate attention to not only the words Superman had uttered but the emotional response they kindled in Alex. He was aware of her plan to get to national city. While there was a great chance that it would work he was concerned for her well being if it did not. 

“I’m not comfortable with this plan Alex, it’s reckless. Think of what can go wrong.”

“Kara has a broken spine J’onn, along with multiple fractures in her legs. I’m assuming at the speed that she impacted the water there are also internal injuries due to the shock and trauma. Right now she is floating in the Pacific. I need to be with her, she’s my sister.” 

“I understand; however, there has to be a safer way to get to National City. This is dangerous. If someone see’s us-” 

“They’ll see Superman flying with a human that he rescued. Clark is going to stay with Kara, he’ll be out of sight. Kara will need us both to protect her, she’s always felt safer around you.” 

Even if his powers did not work on Kara, J’onn was certain that Alex was exaggerating however he could not argue with the point that Kara would be in a vulnerable state while she regained her powers. With the active threats in national city she would undoubtedly be safer under his protection. J’onn relented, he could feel the weight of Kara’s injuries on Alex’s shoulders as well as his own. 

“We’ll try it your way Agent Danvers.”

\---  
Cat Grant was buried under paperwork. With Supergirl missing every station wanted rights to play her broadcast. While she had an entire legal department to handle such matters all final decisions were made by her. In addition to the tremendous amount of work that had been added to her normal day, it seemed that her Art Director James Olsen had bullied his way onto the Catco helicopter in order to help aid in the search for Supergirl delaying her layouts for the next week. The worst part was the difficulty she was having with focusing on her daily tasks. 

She found herself glancing at her assistant’s empty desk multiple times between every sentence that she read. If she were being honest with herself, she had gotten no work done in the last forty seven minutes. 

“Cat, they’ve found her!”

The words that she had been waiting to hear were shouted excitedly from the couch where Lucy sat hunched over a laptop. Cat was well aware that baby Lane had been instant messaging her agents in order to keep tabs on the situation and continue to run her paramilitary organization. 

“Superman found her. She was floating in the Pacific.” 

As Lucy said those words Cat released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Her chest was lighter, in fact the entire room seemed brighter for a moment. It was such a sentimental notion, rationally Cat wrote it off as a cloud that had shifted allowing sunlight to pour directly through her window. As quickly as her spirits soared, reality bit into her once more, ice chilling her spine. There had been no confirmation of life. She had years of experience reporting in on similar cases, Cat knew well enough what that meant. 

Lucy watched the parade of emotions march across Cat’s darkening face. 

“She’s alive Cat, her supersuit functions as a wetsuit. We’ve fished her out of the water before and after the last time some modifications were made. Her suit functioned to keep her warm to prevent hypothermia and it also is the reason that she was able to float, that and the fact that salt water is dense or at least more dense than freshwater.” 

Allowing herself to breath Cat walked over to her balcony, taking a moment to gaze over the citizens that Supergirl had saved. 

“Thank you Lucy. How is she?” 

“I’m not sure, the report states that they’ve found her and that she’s alive.Superman called a nearby helicopter for a medical evac. We’ll know more soon. I’m going to go tell Winn.” 

As damning as that news felt, Cat rested a hand over her heart reveling in the warmth of the sun on her face. The solar radiation that she knew would be doing wonders for Kara. She steeled herself, come what may Supergirl would recover and thrive. She would see to it personally and Cat Grant never accepted defeat. 

\--------

As the helicopter touched down in an unfamiliar field Eliza watched as agents in matching black uniforms maneuvered around her, guiding her towards a black SUV with tinted windows.

“Dr. Danvers?” 

A young woman that she would guess was slightly older than Alex with shorter hair appeared in front of her. 

“My name is Susan. I know that you’re uncomfortable with the DEO and I wanted to meet you here. I’m going to be standing guard at Kara’s hospital room as well, I’ll keep you both safe Ma’am.” 

“Thank you Susan.” 

The informality of using her first name was not lost on Eliza, she hadn’t heard a first name uttered the entire flight. This agent was attempting to cater to her needs, going beyond strictly following orders. Agents Smith, Kennedy, and Walker all had introduced themselves in an almost robotic manner uttering their orders with practiced precision. 

Susan stepped toward the car; however, before she opened the door she made direct eye contact with Eliza. 

“We are going to be traveling directly to the hospital that Supergirl is being transported to. I can have my agents meet us there with any food or beverages that you would like, ma’am. I understand that given the unique situation as you are one of the leading experts in the field you will be assisting with Supergirl’s care.” 

“I think you’re confusing me with my daughter Alex.” 

She noticed a brief frown cross over the agent’s face, seconds later it was gone before she could question it. 

“You raised Supergirl for five years. Apart from Agent Danvers, no one here is going to be a better judge of what the baseline for her vitals will be.” 

“Then we should probably be going. Oh, and Susan?” 

Susan paused in the middle of opening the door turning to make eye contact with Agent Danver’s mother.

“Please call me Eliza.” 

They sit next to each other in the car, Eliza tense staring ahead with Susan noticing the tension in her shoulders and face. The worry of a mother for two daughters not knowing the fate of either. She had always been a woman of action, it’s what led her to the military. It’s what fueled her exemplary service and ultimately how she wound up at the DEO and in that moment Susan Vasquez acted. 

“One of the first times that I met Supergirl, she was on the base during my lunch break. Imagine, being trained to hunt down aliens with superior strength, speed, some with unimaginable powers. We were wary of her at first. Not Agent Danvers, of course. But the rest of us, we had no idea what to think of her.”

Eliza turned sharply, her eyes boring into agent Vasquez with a dangerous expression on her face. It was somewhere between ferocious and protective still Susan pressed on knowing that she’d find comfort in the story. 

“I’m completely alone in the break room eating lunch and suddenly she’s at my table. I blinked and there she was, cape and all. I wasn’t who she was expecting to find and she looked down at me with-with these guilt ridden eyes and raises her hands in front of her before stepping back slowly. We were still getting used to her at the time and I think she thought she scared me.”

Susan laughed, still aware of Eliza’s ill tempered gaze. 

“She apologized, profusely. Then she explained that my mother's cookies smelled just like the cookies that her foster mom used to make. She hadn’t had them in months and she told me it was the longest she’d gone without seeing you. She was excited at the scent and thought maybe agent Danvers had gotten some.” 

At the mention of cookies Eliza’s edges had softened and her eyes had misted. 

“What happened next?” 

“I offered her a cookie.”

“You didn’t.” 

“ I did. I’ve been bringing her a weekly bag of baked goods ever since. My mother’s thrilled at the thought of baking for Supergirl, she has no idea what I do but she knows it’s dangerous. I think she finds it comforting to know that someone like her is out there looking out for someone like me.” 

“Thank you.”

They rode the rest of the way in a companionable silence.

-

The light around her was blinding, too bright for her to begin to decipher the shapes of her immediate surroundings. Blinking she tried to sit up. A wave of white hot agonizing pain overpowered all of her. Each breath was spasmodic, the slightest movement amplifying the unbearable torment. 

She felt a pressure on her forehead, opening her eyes she saw the silhouette of a hand as it firmly pressed her back to the bed. 

“Shh, my daughter. You need to rest. You were badly injured.”

With herculean effort she blinked, willing the blurred vision to come into focus. She swore she’d heard her mother’s voice. All she was aware of in that moment was the overbearing pain and the presence of what felt like her mother’s hand. Nothing on Earth had offered her that level of comfort. 

“Mother?”

Her voice felt raw and breathy, but the apparition responded to her kindly. 

“Yes Kara? I am here. You need to rest.” 

“It hurts.”

“I know. The pain will lessen. Give it time.” 

Slowly the edges of her vision began to darken. Defying her body she struggled to move, reaching out for the presence of the woman that had raised her for the first thirteen years of her life. A female form was the last thing she saw. 

\---

Alex had prepared herself throughout the flight of the possibilities regarding Kara’s status. Clark had called them and spoken briefly over the phone. It’d been hard to hear his voice over the roaring wind, he had not complained once about repeating himself. 

He had been right and there had been various fractures in her vertebra. They had done their best to ensure that her legs were set, and had opted to splint both of Kara’s legs rather than use plaster casts under the assumption that once she absorbed enough solar radiation her healing factor would kick in. She’d briefly patched in with Dr. Hamilton who ran advised her that they had been focusing mainly on stabilization and pain management. 

J’onn and Alex had both known that due to the publicity associated with Supergirl’s disappearance that entering the hospital would be difficult. They landed three blocks away in an alley, J’onn tactfully slipping away and shifting to take the form of a child with Alex grudgingly wearing her wig. 

They weren’t even on the radar of the media crew, and it appeared that Hospital Security was refusing to even let the media in the door. Alex easily lifted J’onn so that he was resting on her hip as she shuffled past a security guard, smiling lightly as he opened the door for her. She was prepared to explain that her son had a high fever if anyone had taken the trouble of asking her why she was entering. 

“It’s a hospital Alex, it’s bad enough that they have to deal with a media circus. They aren’t going out of their way to interrogate family members of people that are sick.” 

J’onn’s voice was low, the words whispered in her ear as they stepped into the elevator. 

“Who do you think they are going to have guarding her?”

She asked, grateful that they were the only people in the elevator. 

“I can handle whoever it is.” 

It was a promise that she would see her sister and between J’onn and Clark, Alex was sure that no one was willing to challenge them on it. 

“Thank you J’onn.” 

“I care for her too.” 

“I know you do.” 

Alex wasn’t sure which room Kara was in until they stepped off the elevator, all Clark had said was floor 5. Only one room had an armed guard in a full tactical uniform standing guard in front of it. Approaching Alex steeled her face, J’onn had said to leave the fighting to him but she was almost daring Hernandez to stop her. 

“Agent Danvers, I’m so sorry.” 

His tone was remorseful as he reached to open the door for her. Stepping back preparing for a fight she almost didn’t catch his next statement. 

“I am here strictly under the order to neutralize any threats there might be to Supergirl.” 

She hadn’t been expecting that, and paused knowing that he would understand and provide clarification. With all of the time that they’d spent in the field together, they’d grown accustomed to communicating nonverbally. 

“Director Lane. She has ensured that at all times it will either be Agent Vasquez or myself on the protection detail for Supergirl although we pale in comparison to him.” 

As she stepped through the threshold she placed J’onn on the ground. The room was larger than she had been expecting with a window, small arm chair, Kara’s hospital bed, and the DEO solar lamps. The strong odor of antiseptics assaulted her nose. 

Kal El stood at Kara’s bedside his shoulders slumped, eyes red, a thin frown on his face. Nevertheless it was Superman, in full uniform, red cape draped over his drooped shoulders. When she was a child she had thought that Superman was impossibly tall, almost larger than life. Every time that she’d seen him since that same thought ran through her mind. Even in the hospital room he didn’t seem to fit. He seemed too large, the colors of his uniform stark standing out against the pale white of the walls and sheets. 

“Clark?”

“Alex! I’m glad you’re here. She will be too. Thank you for coming so quickly.” 

“How is she?” 

Alex asked racing quickly towards Kara. Her sister, her little sister, the only other time that she’d seen Kara the same hue of grey was under the influence of the black mercy. As she approached the bed, she felt a distinct rise in temperature from the solar lamps that they had Kara under. It seemed appropriate, she’d always felt warmer the closer she stood to Kara. 

“They currently have her on dilaudid for the pain, when we first arrived she woke up screaming. she was in agony.” 

His voice was earnest and she could see in his eyes how torn up he was over Kara’s pain. Given the extent of her injuries Alex had been prepared for this situation. Gently she placed her hand on Kara’s forehead before bringing it to rest on Kara’s cheek. She struggled to suppress a sob growing in her chest, one that both Clark and J’onn still heard. 

She didn’t noticed that he had transformed back into the form of Hank Henshaw until both men came to stand beside her placing comforting hands on either of her shoulders. 

“She will recover Alex.” 

Hank’s voice was soothing, as was his presence. In her mind Alex was incredibly grateful there was not a safer place in the city than Kara’s hospital room between the protection of the DEO, Superman, and J’onn Jonzz. He had to have been reading her mind, she watched the edge of his lips tilt upwards before looking forlornly back down at Kara’s prone figure. 

Even in her sleep her face was contorted with pain, lips twisted down, eyes forcefully closed. 

Alex walked to the foot of the bed taking Kara’s chart into her own hands wanting to know exactly what was wrong, the intent to patch her sister back together at the forefront of her mind. This is how she’d felt during the black mercy, this helpless terror eating away from within her paired with a desperate need to be close. 

The first thing that stood out was Kara’s temperature, in her mind she knew that Kryptonians typically ran hotter than humans. Since working at the DEO she’d noticed that Kara’s temperature was typically between 102 and 103 degrees Fahrenheit. According to the chart in her hand Kara was running a low grade fever of 105. 

She continued to read. As a result of the fall Supergirl had axial burst fractures on the thoracolumbar junction in vertebrae T11 T12 and L1, as well as various fractures in her right femur, tibia, and fibula, and calcaneus as well as her left calcaneus and fibula. 

“Alex.” 

Clark’s voice rang out as his arms engulfed her. Awkwardly she adjusted to return the embrace wrapping her arms around his back. As her cheek was pressed into his chest she felt moisture on her face and realized that she had been crying. Without meaning to she dropped the chart flinching as she heard it clamor against the floor

“She’s much stronger than she looks Alex, she always has been. You know that. We’ll make sure that she gets through this.”

“You’re staying?” 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be. I’ve already called Lois, she offered to come. She remembers Kara from the summers that she interned at the Planet.”

“Is Lois coming?” 

“I promised her that I’d let her know if we needed her but I have a feeling this hospital room is about to become pretty crowded.”

“She does have a way of forcing her way into your heart.”

J’onn said from Kara’s side, peering over Alex noted that he’d taken her hand. 

“Let me see what I can do about finding some chairs for us. What’s the point in super strength if I can’t help out?”

Clark smiled, finally releasing Alex and she instantly found herself missing the physical contact. Normally that was Kara’s song and dance however she was not above admitting that the presence of both Kal El and J’onn was comforting beyond words. 

Walking to stand next to J’onn she stared down at the dark bruising on Kara’s arm noting that it could have been the result of anything. Debris from the explosion, the impact to the water, even a DEO agent hastily attempting to situate her in the helicopter for transport. 

“Aaaaaahh!” 

Kara’s hiss of pain erupted before Alex even had the chance to take her sister’s hand. Before either herself or J’onn could anticipate the movement Kara jerked forward attempting to sit up before falling softly against the hospital bed. The abrupt and jarring movements causing spasms of pain to radiate throughout Kara’s lower half. Alex watched as Kara’s fingers dug into the sheets arms tense. 

“Oww...Oww.. AHHH!” 

Kara’s face grew red, her eyes opening slightly, tears pooling freely as she screamed. Alex leaned forward pressing the Nurse Call button before steadying Kara. Leaning over her sister she placed both hands over Kara’s shoulders applying only enough force to keep her in place, her head only inches above the blonde’s. 

“Kara you’re okay. You’re going to be okay. I know it hurts, but I’m here. Okay? I’m right here and a nurse is going to come in any minute and give you some awesome painkillers.” 

Slowly Kara’s cries lowered in volume to whimpers her breaths still coming in untimed gasps. 

“I’m going to make sure that a nurse is coming with pain medication, she should be due for another dose.”

Writing off J’onn’s clairvoyance as him having read the nurse’s mind as they were walking in Alex forced her full attention on Kara. The hero seemed to have noticed her presence and was taking short staggered breaths while staring at her with eyes that were blue wells. 

“A-Al---ex?” 

“Yeah Kar, I’m right here, Okay? Focus on my voice. A nurse is about to come in here and give you a large dose of Dilaudid but until then just breath with me okay? You’re hurt and you need to stay still. Just breath.”

“Y-ou’re. H-ere. Not. S-afe..”

Kara struggled to speak, formulating her words through strangled gasps her face still trained on Alex, large tears streaking down her cheeks. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Right as she said that Hank, Superman, and a heavyset nurse in blue scrubs rushed in. Behind the door Alex caught a glimpse of Lucy standing with Hernandez. Making a note to go speak with the director later she tried to pull away from Kara to give the nurse room to work.

“No.” 

After her outburst Kara closed her eyes, bit her lips, and took a deep breath. The nurse smiled warmly at Kara. 

“She’ll stay right here Supergirl. I’m just going to give you your dose of pain medication. Your next will be in four hours. I know it hurts but you’ll feel better soon. With this type of injury we’re working to get you a pump that you can use to release a smaller dose every six minutes. We’re thinking that might be more effective for your pain management. We’re only waiting on approval from your doctor. I’m also giving you Tylenol through the IV. ” 

Kara didn’t respond though, instead she focused her eyes back on Alex. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” 

J’onn smiled softly at her before walking over to where Superman stood looking defeated with a cot over his shoulder, and an armchair that matched the pink one in the room. J’onn rolled the chair over next to Alex silently leaving it behind his agent so that she wouldn’t need to leave Supergirl’s side for a moment. 

He then walked over to the other side of Kara, Clark joining him. Her breathing was evening out. 

“Hey, you came.”

Clark smiled gently at Kara, reaching a hand down to cup her cheek maneuvering expertly around Alex. 

“Of course. I’m right here Kara. So is Alex and J’onn.”

Making his presence known J’onn softly took Kara’s left hand. 

“You’ve been through quite a bit in the last few hours Supergirl. You should rest.”

“It hurts.” 

Her voice broke every heart in the room. 

“I know Kara, but it won’t soon.” 

More than anything Alex wanted to help ease Kara’s pain, but she knew that there was not much that she could do. She moved her right hand to hold Kara’s staying mindful of her IV. She gently ran her left through her sister’s tangled hair. Immediately Kara winced, and Alex moved as if she’d been burned. 

“I” 

Before Alex could apologize Superman stepped in to explain. 

“The doctors were concerned with the impact that she might have a concussion.”

Alex thought that she was going to throw up. 

“Alex it’s okay.”

Hank supplied and as if to back him up Kara squeezed her hand. Before anything else could be said Hank and Clark both shifted their eyes to the door. 

“What?” 

“Your mother is here.”

J’onn supplied quietly, and Alex gulped staring at Kara. She had failed in the one thing that her parents had tasked her to do. Keep Kara safe. 

“No you didn’t Alex, she’s not thinking that.” 

“J’onn.” 

“She doesn’t blame you.” 

His firm words did little to sooth Alex’s nerves as she watched the door swing open. She braced herself in anticipation as her mother walked in. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, her eyes were red, and simultaneously she was the most terrifying and comforting presence Alex could imagine. 

Two steps in Eliza noticed the chart on the floor and bent to pick it up, Alex kicked herself for having forgotten it was there. 

“Eliza?”

Kara’s voice was barely a whisper but instantly the chart was placed in the holster at the foot of the bed and Eliza was standing close to Alex, her hand reaching down to caress Kara’s cheek. 

“Kara. I’m right here. How are you sweetie?” 

Kara smiled softly squeezing Alex's hand again before letting go. Glancing between her foster mother and sister she whispered, "Alex needs a hug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to capture the sensation of being completely helpless when someone you love is writhing in pain. Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I wasn't sure how to approach Kara's injuries and I kept getting stuck. My roommate is actually the one who broke through the writer's block for this. 
> 
> Cat, James, and Winn will be featured more in the next chapter. Tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

Alex didn’t budge, didn’t move from Kara’s side for hours. It was well past midnight, the hospital had slowed tremendously with a nurse only coming by every hour to check Kara’s vitals. While the lights in the room were off a steady glow from Kara’s solar lights allowed her to see. If she strained her ears she could hear her mother's steady breathing and J’onn’s light snore over the beeping of various medical devices attached to her younger sister. Clark was flying through the city on a brief patrol to make sure that the City didn’t fall apart. 

The room was cramped an empty cot directly under the window only a foot from the arm chair that J’onn was sleeping in. Kara in her sleep had captured his hand and was holding it gently. Alex was in the other arm chair, pressed against Kara’s bed her hand firmly wrapped around Kara’s. Eliza had finally agreed to sleep in the second cot wedged between Alex’s char and the wall. 

“What am I going to do with you?” 

Alex whispered softly brushing hair away from Kara’s face. She had to sit on her knees to even begin to breach the distance between the height of the bed abs her chair. Kara apparently awake smiled, eyes still closed breathing even. 

“Hug me?” 

Alex choked down a strangled laugh, of course that’s what Kara wanted. 

“As soon as you have your powers back.”

There was a pause and Alex noticed that Kara’s lips turned downward. Patiently she waited for her younger sister to share with the rest of the class. 

“Without my powers, I don’t have to worry about hurting you. I can use all of my strength and then some. As much as being sick sucked, it was-what about the kryptonite training room.”

“You’re not going anywhere near that room for at least a month. Kara, you have a broken back.”

Her whispered words carried the weight of the worry she’d felt since hearing that Kara was missing and she winced at the note of desperation.

“My legs really hurt too.”

Glancing over at the pump that Debbie- the overnight nurse- had brought in Alex suppressed a groan. Earlier on they were struggling to find the correct dose for Kara. Even without her powers Kara’s metabolism was higher than that of a human’s and she quickly burned through the medication. Logically they’d decided to set up a pain pump allowing her to administer a low dose every six minutes. The only trouble with their plan was Kryptonian stubbornness. 

“Your pain pump is green, you can give yourself another dose of pain medication.” 

The button to release said dose was less than an inch from Kara’s hand, still the hero didn’t twitch. 

“You’re here and I don’t want to be groggy. It’s not that bad if I don’t move.” 

Immediately Alex reached over and pressed the green button into Kara’s hand. Reluctantly Kara applied pressure releasing a dose. Relieved Alex placed her hand on Kara’s cheek, smiling softly as her sister leaned in to her touch. 

“Eliza didn’t blame you for this right?” 

They hadn’t had a chance to discuss everything however her mother had hugged her vigorously in front of the bed ridden hero. Alex was sure at some point there would be a lecture in her future not wanting to lie to Kara she tried for diversion. 

“You should try and get some sleep.”

The blonde hummed quietly before responding. 

“I don’t usually sleep on my back and my back really hurts and my legs ache.”

Alex smiled softly, there it was.

“Give the pain medication some time to work.” Alex gently reminded, casting a glance she saw that there was already an option for another dose. Reaching over, she touched Kara’s hand once more with encouragement. 

“I just want a hug.” 

Checking to make sure that her mother was still asleep as well as J’onn Alex stood leaning over the bed before lightly placing her arms on either of Kara’s shoulders. She allowed just enough force for Kara to feel her presence hyper aware of her sister’s breathing listening for any indication that she was causing additional pain. Her forearms rested against the plastic of Kara’s supportive back brace. Alex felt Kara’s head on her shoulder, heard the deep inhale the way she always did after they were apart for any period longer than a day. Even in the uncomfortable position with the knowledge that if she so much as stumbled every one in the room would be woken very quickly, it was the best she’d felt since before the red kryptonite. 

Kara’s arms didn’t wrap around her the way they normally would, between the fractured vertebra and pain killers Alex imagined that her range of motion was severely limited. As she pulled back she heard a soft whine and felt Kara’s fingers grasping at the front of her shirt. Her heart stopped as she pulled away quickly hands reaching over Kara

“Did I hurt you?” 

Kara’s eyes held the same satisfied guilt that they did when she’d eat literally all of the pizza and ice cream on a movie night. 

“No. Okay a little but it was worth it, I’ve wanted to do that since you left. Will you stay with me for a sister’s night before you leave?” 

Alex paused unsure, every instinct demanded that she remain at Kara’s side but she knew the second that her little sister’s powers returned, she would be out looking for her father. 

“It’s okay if you can’t, I just miss you. ” 

It’s sentimental and sappy but she’s missed Kara too, every day. They’d been closer than ever working together for the DEO. Recently though it felt like they had taken ten steps back. Kara stared up at her with glossy eyes, fighting against the pull of the cocktail of pain medication. Alex noticed goose bumps on Kara’s arms. She slipped out of her jacket tucking it over her sister’s shoulders running her hands over Kara's arms to help with circulation. 

“I’m right here Kara. Try and sleep, okay? I’ll still be here in the morning.” 

\---

“You’ve been out here since Eliza arrived. Even I’ve had a chance to grab some sleep and I have superpowers.”

Lucy glanced up at Clark glaring as she tried to focus on his form. His edges were blurred, her vision had began to swim before he’d arrived. She was leaning heavily against the wall behind her and the only thing keeping her standing was raw determination. Clark noticed the delay in her response, blinking she could make out his raised eyebrow. 

“I promised that it would either be me, Vasquez, or Hernandez on guard due to certain...”

She trailed off, the cadence of her voice was unnaturally slow. In her haze Lucy wasn’t sure of the best way to describe Alex and J’onn’s situation. 

“What if we trade places just for a bit? You can grab some sleep in there near Kara, that way you’ll know if there’s any danger and I’ll stand guard out here. You have to admit, I’m a prime candidate.”

Clark’s charm wasn’t lost on her. He’d always seemed, perfect. Willing to step up to challenges and look out for the people around him. She could see why Lois was so very much in love with him. 

“Come on, I’m sure she’ll be excited to see you. From what she’s told me, she thinks the world of you.” 

Clark gently wrapped an arm over her shoulders and lead her into the room. Stepping in she immediately noted that it was incredibly cramped. On the far side of the room an empty cot was set up underneath the one window next to an oversized pink recliner. Kara’s hospital bed was in the center of the room. On the other side of the resting hero was a matching oversized pink recliner a foot away from a second cot flush against the wall inches to her left. 

Kara was still underneath sunbeds with various machines behind the bed monitoring her vitals and Lucy wondered how nurses were able to navigate in such tight quarters. 

Alex was asleep in the reclining chair to Kara’s right, she was on her side, her entire body facing Kara. Lucy smiled slightly feeling warmth blossoming in her chest when she noticed Alex’s hand stretching to hold Kara’s hand. 

To the right (Kara’s left), J’onn was unconscious sleeping on his back. A woman she assumed to be Eliza Danver’s was in the cot closet to the wall, sleeping deeply behind Alex. 

“There’s even an empty cot, right over there. Here.” 

Clark quickly positioned her so that she was laying on the bed and before she realized what was happening he was draping a blanket over her. She almost protested being tucked in by Superman after all she was the director of the DEO, she had served in the Military, held her own at Catco, passed the bar... but it was comforting and so much warmer. Her eyes were heavy as she began to close them she knew that she would fall away from the world. The last thing she saw was Clark pulling out blankets from the closet and gently placing them over J’onn, Alex, and Eliza before he pulled off his cape and with gentle deliberate motions placed it over Kara. 

“Rest well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm still here. Sorry for the delay, life's been pretty crazy. I've already started the next chapter and it's going to feature Cat pretty heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat Grant slipped around a ludicrous number of camera crews before artfully ducking into National City General Hospital through an unmarked side employee entrance. Once she was in, she glanced left and right. Assured that no one noticed her entrance she deliberately marched forward at a brisk pace. She had picked up a lab coat at some point in her career. Year's of experience as a reporter had taught her that with the right level of confidence, no one would question her presence even in restricted sections. Come hell or high water she was determined to see her assistant.

She’d given the hospital staff a night to work, hoping that baby Lane would contact her with an update. As a result she’d managed only four hours of broken sleep checking her phone every time she woke only to be disappointed. Glancing at the clock above the south elevators she noted the time, seven fourteen. 

It was obvious that they wouldn’t keep Supergirl on the first floor. She’d checked the layout, the first floor consisted of an overpriced depressing gift shop, a subpar cafeteria, an emergency room filled with god only knew how many pathogens, and a visitors entrance with absent receptionists. 

Stepping into the elevator with mild aggravation and armed with dogged tenacity Cat pressed the button for floor three. Her earlier google search had provided her with information on the layout of the second floor as well. She had no desire to visit the various centers for MRIs CAT scans, and Radiology. Actual rooms for patients started on floor three.

After twenty minutes she found Kara’s room, Superman stood guard by the door. She had expect it to be hospital staff or baby Lane’s paramilitary organization. Nevertheless it made sense that he would be there. Once more Cat steeled herself, squaring her shoulders and raising her chin, she inhaled deeply before striding towards the hero. 

“Ms. Grant, we’re declining all interviews at this time.” 

Of course, she had anticipated that whichever entity was standing guard over Kara might misinterpret the reason for her visit. 

“I’m not here for an exclusive Superman.”

Biting the inside of her cheek hyperaware of her body language Cat met his gaze. This called for a change in her plan. She remembered her interview with Supergirl, they were related. Superman was Kara’s family, she was his younger cousin and perhaps the only other surviving member of his kind. She watched his body language change as he moved to stand protectively in front of the closed door to Kara’s hospital room. 

While she was willing to go toe to toe with Superman should the need arise, she was well aware of the adage about flies and honey. Cat had done nothing to cover the bags under her eyes and in that moment she allowed her concern for Kara to cross over her features. 

“I have no intention of interviewing Supergirl. I simply want to see for myself that my assistant is alive and recovering.” 

Rounding her shoulders Cat willed humility to bleed through her body language. She watched Superman’s eyes widen, apparently he wasn’t aware that she was privy to Kara’s private identity. One option would be to use that to her advantage. The other would be to follow Kara’s lead -and not utilize blackmail. Sighing Cat continued in her speech twisting her wrists and hands before her as she spoke. 

“Of course I know, I’d have to be blind to have missed that my assistant has been flying around National City. Honestly, how many times can a printer break in one day ? Her friends are disappointingly unoriginal. I have no intention of revealing who she is.” 

Superman’s arms remained crossed over his chest guardedly. Cat understood, there was nothing that she wouldn’t do to protect those close to her. He wasn’t as easy a read as Kara nevertheless it was obvious that she needed him to know that she wasn’t a threat. Cat waited patiently, meeting his gaze to show sincerity. 

“Why?” 

There were infinite reasons to care about Supergirl, the inspiration that she offered to young women, the hope that she brought to the city, her integrity, her saintly desire to do good. She’d changed the city in her short time as their hero and that was more than sufficient to warrant a personal visit from Cat Grant. 

“Supergirl means so much to this city. I would never do anything to endanger her.” 

Superman only narrowed his eyes at the overused and banal answer. Taking a deep breath Cat tried a different angel. Yes, Supergirl was exceptionally heroic; however, it was Kara Danvers that had earned her respect. It was Kara Danvers that she expected to see everyday. It was Kara that she entrusted with her most private thoughts, and it was Kara that had reminded her that her platform and power could be used to cause a positive change in the world. 

“Kara Danvers, despite my better judgement, has become a constant in my life. She’s -oh what’s the most appropriate adjective? Dependable, I rely on her meeting me every morning with that blindingly bright naive smile. She’s earnest, to a fault. She’s so inept at lying, when she wants to keep something to herself I feign disinterest for both of our sakes.I can’t have her spilling whatever national secrets she’s privy to.” 

As Cat paused to take a breath she noted the tilt of his head as he processed her words. Encouraged and emboldened she continued with a small smile. 

“I trust her implicitly, I left my son in her care-granted that situation was less than ideal. Honestly it was an unqualified failure. Nevertheless, he adores her, both versions. She gives him hope, brings him out of his shell in ways that I’ve never seen before. It’s not just him. Kara has changed the atmosphere of Catco. I loath to use such an idiom however it’s appropriate -she’s been a breath of fresh air.

Half of my staff report directly to her, using her as an intermediary to deliver their subpar work. The fact that she personally edits every document she places in front of me has not gone without notice. I should have promoted her a year ago. I’m well aware that it’s selfish-that I haven’t been able to bring myself to move her up. I’m not ready to lose her. I was terrified yesterday, I’m sure you understand the worry that rushes through you when someone so integral to your life is endangered. I will not reveal any of her secrets nor will I harm her in any way. I only wish, to see for myself, that she is in fact alive and in one piece. If she is resting I will not bother her. She’s more than earned her rest.” 

A rant about the importance of her assistant was not what she had intended however it seemed that her words resonated with the man of steel. He stepped forward and placed an incredibly large and warm hand on her shoulder. He towered over her and Cat Grant felt small. Unaccustomed and slightly, uncomfortable with the situation she forced herself to remain still. 

“I’m sorry, it’s easy to forget how hard this has been on all of us.” 

Stepping back Superman opened the door for her and Cat held her breath walking in. Not for fear of catching whatever plague may be wafting through the ventilation system rather, she wasn’t sure what to expect. It was a silly and sentimental notion. The moment she consciously realized the action she timed her breathing forcing a natural rhythm as the assault of antiseptic burned her nose. The hospital room was obviously overpopulated however given Kara’s awkward charm she was surprised that there weren’t wall to wall sleeping bags filled with every person she’d ever met. 

On the far wall under the solitary window she recognized the form of Lucy Lane sprawled over a cot. That explained the lack of correspondence. Agent Mulder was in the chair next to Lane, his hand stretched to the bed to hold Kara’s even as he slept. Cat wondered what their relationship was. 

Instead of studying the young hero, Cat focused on the form standing on the other side of the bed. Presumably Kara’s adoptive mother stood next to an unoccupied chair humming softly while gently running her fingers down Kara’s cheek. She’d practiced such gestures with Carter when he’d fussed in his sleep during early infancy. With time, she’d learned of all the small ways that she could sooth his nightmares without waking him. I was soo small. I had just landed on this planet and I was terrified, scared of everything around me. I was in soo much pain and you were and still are warm and welcoming. You’ve shown me so much kindness.

Kara’s words haunted her and Cat faltered unsure of what to say. She was well aware that she was intruding on a moment and she diverted her eyes. To her immediate left she noted Agent Scully occupying the other cot, shifting uncomfortably in her sleep. 

“Ms. Grant.” 

Kara’s voice was raspy she could almost hear the smile. Focusing for the first time on her assistant Cat noticed that Kara was in the brightest spot in the room. Glancing up, she saw rectangular lights fixed to the ceiling shining down on the bed. Cat smiled softly at the black leather jacket over Kara’s chest and red cape over her lower half. 

Dr. Danvers didn’t look away from Kara, instead she pressed a small cylindrical device next to the hero’s hand softly urging her to press the glowing green button. 

“Kiera.” 

It’s a habit that’s hard to break, instantly she feels a weight in her chest when Dr. Danvers kind and warm turns and glares fiercely at her. 

“Ms. Grant, I don’t know who let you in here however Kara is resting.” 

That was certainly interesting. With Kara’s behavior and description of her foster mother she had not expected such a powerful response. Recognizing her mistake, Cat backpedaled. 

“I’m sorry. That was inappropriate of me. You’re her adoptive mother, Dr. Eliza Danvers, correct?” 

“Why are you here?” 

The demand for information is made by Eliza however when Cat speaks it’s Kara that she addresses. 

“I wanted to see for myself that you are alive and in one piece. Right now, I know you are in a lot of pain, but you will heal. Anything that I can do to help aid in your recovery, I will.” 

Kara’s eyes closed in response Cat watched as the blonde frowned deeply her jaw clenched tightly. Faltering Cat clenched her fist by her side, Kara’s rejection of her support stung. They hadn’t been in the best place. They’d both made mistakes Adam, Siobhan, keeping their relationship strictly professional. Still, she’d never expected Kara would refuse her aid. 

“Kara, sweetie.”

Eliza turned her attention back to the young hero as she shakily inhaled. Sighing Eliza reached down to press the green button once more into Kara’s hand. Studying it more closely Cat noticed that it was attached to a small white box on IV stand. Recognizing it as a Pain Pump, the connection clicked in her mind. 

“You need to tell me when you’re in pain dear. Alex explained the pump to you last night didn’t she? Every time that it’s green all you have to do is press the button for a release of medication.” 

Eliza’s words gave Cat insight to the relationship between Eliza, Kara and Alex and once more Kara’s words to her mother rang through her head. Please, please, please don’t hold any of this against Alex. 

Biting her tongue Cat watched as Kara struggled to respond through the pain. She could see how important it was to Kara that she absolve her sister of any wrongdoing. 

“Alex told me.” 

Cat stepped forward closer to Eliza and gently placed her hand over Kara’s. It was typical behavior for Kiera, to forgo pain medication in order to remain coherent in the presence of her loved ones. Still, it absolutely would not do. 

“So you’re choosing to remain in agonizing pain.” 

Shocked at the sharp tone Kara's eyes widened before wincing as she made eye contact with her mentor. Knowing that she had her assistant’s full attention Cat continued with her argument. 

“You are surrounded by people that love you, you don’t have to put on a brave face anyone here. There’s no sense in you being in unnecessary pain. We’ll all still be here once you’ve healed.” 

Kara glanced sharply towards her right and Cat sighed. Of course, Scully and Mulder. Winn had mentioned something about them being in legal trouble of some sort. Lucy had made it clear that the matter was considered classified and that she would protect them as best as she could. 

“Am I correct that agent Scully is your sister Alex?” 

I have not been alone since I met you. Even without verbal confirmation the smile appeared on Kara’s face matched the sentiment from the recording. The weight of what Kara had been grappling with between work and her home life fell heavy on Cat’s shoulders. A sister that she loved dearly had left due to legal trouble immediately after Supergirl had been drugged and turned into a public enemy. While much of the story was missing Cat had seen enough from Kara’s behavior to understand the bonde’s distress. 

Eliza who had been silently allowing her to say her piece straightened protectively glaring at Cat once more. Suppressing an eye roll, knowing that it would only hurt her case, Cat pushed on. 

“Would she want to see you in pain?” 

Once more Kara frowned lowering her gaze. 

“You have to take care of yourself too Kara. I know the level of responsibility that you have been under is overwhelming. You’ve chosen to put this entire city before yourself for months. Missteps aside, you’ve done an outstanding job protecting our home and I have no doubt that you will again. Right now, you. Need. To. Rest. Take the necessary time to recover. If there’s any pain that the physicians here can spare you. Let. Them. Help. Your job will still be here when you’re ready and so will National City. I don’t know what trouble Scully’s gotten herself into but I promise that I will put all of Catco’s resources into aiding her if you would like.” 

“Thank you Ms. Grant.”

Cat squeezed the warm hand in her own lightly. 

“You’ve saved my life more than once. I think you’ve earned the right to call me Cat -when we’re not at the office. Now, with that aside. How are you? I've heard the recording, I know you were holding the missile when it exploded. But as Whitt so eloquently put, you’re bulletproof.” 

Eliza’s hands shot to her hips. 

“Oh for the love of, this is off the record. I sincerely want to know because obviously something like this can not be allowed to happen again. We need to know what happened to note the limits Supergirl’s powers in order to prevent something like this from happening again.” 

“Perhaps but as you said yourself, right now Kara needs to rest.”

“Eliza, it’s alright. Cat was worried about me too.”

A voice from behind Cat answered her earlier question. 

“She has multiple fractures in her vertebrae and both of her legs. She also has been running a fever” 

Alex surprised everyone in the room, Kara’s eyes lit up hearing her sister and both Cat and Eliza smiled softly at her reaction. Turing slightly Cat saw the dark haired Danvers sitting on the middle of her cot and wondered how long she’d been awake. 

“Mom, why don't we go grab a bite to eat for breakfast. Kara do you want anything?” 

Alex throws the question out as she slowly and deliberately stretches. 

“No thanks. I'm not hungry.” 

“What?” 

Cat noticed the similarities in both Alex and Eliza as they are matched in inflection and facial expression both shocked and concerned. She watched Alex leap up, while Eliza’s hands fly to Kara’s cheek. 

“Kara honey.” 

Eliza gently caressed Kara’s face as the words fell from her mouth. Glancing over Cat watched Alex rapidly maneuvering around to the other side of the bed somehow managing to slip between Mulder’s chair and Kara. Once she reached her sister’s side, Alex placed her palm on Kara's forehead frowning. 

“Alex you know Kara's normal body temperature is higher than that of a human's. You have no way of gauging whether she has a fever or not without a thermometer. The nurse should come by in a few minutes to take her morning vitals.”

The blonde in question glanced between her mother and sister. 

“She was running a low grade fever yesterday. Last time she lost her powers she contracted a virus almost immediately.” 

Alex’s response was automatic however Eliza quickly turned her attention away from Kara and fully towards Alex. 

“Last time? What do you mean last time? This has happened before? ” 

The day was clear in Cat’s mind, Kara’s miserable watery eyes staring up at her sneezing every five seconds with a red nose. She’d learned that day of Kara’s inability to safely clean broken glass. She met Kara’s eyes as she asked, “when you cut your hand in my office?” 

Kara smiled fondly as she explains.“I’m not used to having to be careful when touching broken glass.” 

Eliza grew more upset as she looked between her daughters.

“You lost your powers? Why is this the first I'm hearing about her losing her powers?” 

Kara released Cat’s hand to softly touch Eliza’s wrist instantly calming her. 

“It was my fault, I was spreading myself too way thin. I'm sorry didn't tell you, it was the week of the earthquake.”

Cat replayed the day in her mind Supergirl had been missing, Kiera had been sick, and she had addressed the people of National City with the hope of inspiring them. 

“You stopped an armed robbery that day. You didn't have your powers?”

“You did what?” 

Eliza’s voice wavered as she stared down at her injured daughter. Kara grinned sheepishly before asking,“Weren't you two getting food?” 

Signing Alex pinched the bridge of her nose before reaching down and pressing Kara's pain pump into her hand. 

“Alex!”

Eliza seemed to shift her frustration with Kara’s recklessness on to her elder daughter. 

“Your eyebrow is twitching the way it does when you’re hurting.” 

Alex ignored her mother instead focusing on Kara. It was no surprise that Kara’s family had learned to read her facial expressions so well. One of the more endearing characteristics of the young hero was that her emotions were written on her face in size 32 font.

“I think that I will take you up on that breakfast offer Alex. It seems that there’s a lot that you haven’t been telling me. Kara honey, will you be alright with us leaving for breakfast?”

Cat watched as Kara forced a confident smile, it was slightly too tight at the edges and it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“I can handle being alone for an hour Eliza.”

“It won’t be an hour dear, are you sure there’s nothing that I can bring you?” 

Kara grimaced, it was such a foreign expression on her face for Cat to see. “I’m honestly not hungry.”

The response seemed to trouble both Alex and Eliza. 

“That’s not usual. I know you’re hurting Kara, but are you experiencing any other symptoms that we should be aware of?”

Alex’s voice was soft as she brushed her hand over Kara’s shoulder. 

“I’m a little dizzy but I think that’s from the pain killers.”

Nodding Alex reached down and placed her lips on her sister’s forehead before righting herself once again. SholdersKara and Eliza seemed used to this show of affection, Cat once more felt as if she was intruding. 

“We’ll be just downstairs. If you need anything wake up Hank or Lucy, or just call for Kal. I know he’s attempting not to listen in on everything that we’re saying but , he does have your hearing.”

Kara smiled at the mention of her cousin, “his is better than mine right now.”

“You’ll get there.” 

Alex’s reply was gentle and encouraging. 

Eliza gently brushes her hand over Kara’s shoulder. “We’ll be right back dear. Cat, it’s been...interesting to meet you.” 

With that Alex and Eliza walked out of the room together. 

“Thank you.” 

The words were out of Cat’s mouth the second the older Danvers had left the room and Kara’s eyes widened as she glanced up at her boss. Having already committed, Cat stepped closer to Kara’s bedside once again. 

“For everything that you did to save this city. Is there anything that I can do for you?” 

“Would you stay with me?” 

Cat glanced at her watch. It was almost nine and while Kara usually kept her schedule tightly packed she knew that there was nothing on her morning schedule that couldn’t be pushed back. 

“I can stay until lunch, I have a 1 o’ clock with Anderson Cooper to report on your heroics. I can come back here after that though and I’ll make sure that Witt and James are free to see you.” 

Kara shook her head. 

“I don’t want them to see me like this. I should have my powers back in a few days.” 

Cat had not expected pride to be one of Kara’s shortcomings however she was quick to counter the argument. 

“That’s ridiculous. You were presumed dead Kara. I know that you want to put on a brave face however you need your friends and family close right now.”

She watched as Kara processed her words. Once more her ability to read her assistant came into play, it was obvious that the hero still wasn’t convinced. 

“It’s just, Winn and I weren’t on the best of terms when...and James hasn’t spoken to me since…” 

Clearly Cat had missed much of what was occurring right beneath her nose. While she wasn’t aware of every event that had transpired, it would not do to have Kara believing that her friends were unaffected. 

“The cardigan hobbit almost broke my table when he found out. Regarding Olsen, if you’re mentioning the substance that completely changed your personality he’s an idiot. You had no control over what you were doing and if you’d tell me who drugged you I would destroy them and ensure that they never have a chance to harm you again. 

However, your hospital room is already crowded enough. If you do not wish for your friends to come I will respect that. Just know, they were devastated and they do care for you.” 

Kara’s eyes watered and she squeezed Cat’s hand. 

“Thank you Ms. Grant...You’re not going to fire me right?” 

“Pay attention Kiera, I’ve already said that you will still have a position with Catco. Though now that I know have confirmed your Supergirl, we do have to discuss how you were able to be in two places at once.”

Perhaps this was neither the time nor the place however the idea that anyone could take the form of Kara was discomforting.

“That’s not really my secret to tell.” 

Cat almost allowed the matter to drop however there was one other time that Kara’s behavior had been particularly perturbing. It was almost as if she had been a different person. A plan immediately formed in her head. 

“Very well Keira, keep your secrets. One other question, what was it again that you cried about in my office?” 

“That you yelled at me?” 

Cat smirked, she knew that Kara would never cry in the office,“are you asking me or telling me?” 

The smirk turned into a genuine smile as Kara frowned, they both knew that she’d been caught in a lie. 

“Why do you always ask me that?” 

Leaning against the chair behind her, Cat watched Kara squirm. 

“That was a cute attempt at a redirection however remember who you’re speaking with. Now, what was I yelling at you about?” 

After two and a half years of working together Cat knew that her assistant was inept at lying. 

“I, uhh, got your lunch order wrong?” 

“Aha! It was an imposter. I never want to see them again Kiera. If you show up at work I expect it to be you that shows up. Now that I know about your activities outside of work I am willing to make allowances for your absence however I trust you Kara. I need to be able to trust that it’s you that I’m speaking with.” 

The effect of her words was instantaneous Kara looked as if someone had kicked a puppy. “I’m sorry.”Cat realized this wasn’t the response that she wanted from her assistant. 

“It’s in the past” 

She tried to write it off; however, Kara refused to let it go. 

“It frustrated you enough to call me Kiera.”

This time Cat doesn’t suppress her eye roll. 

“You know by now it’s a term of endearment.” 

Kara smiled quietly before her face crashed. Cat waited for her to share what the cause of her distress was. 

“You listened to the recording?” 

She’d wondered if Kara had noticed that statement. “Yes, I understand that there is a certain level of risk involved in what you do. Still I expect you to come home.” 

Kara’s eyes hardened as she said, “there wasn’t another way.” 

“You’ve stopped a nuclear missile before.”

Finding the limitations of someone like Supergirl was disillusioning. She wanted to indulge in her childlike need to believe that the hero was invincible. 

“It was everything I could do to hang on to it when I caught it. Puls I had a ground team that gave me a kill code.” 

Cat seethed quietly, she’d heard the desperation in Lucy’s voice and had personally seen the guilt in baby Lane’s eyes. She wanted to bring this to the people. To bring to light that a hero of national city had almost sacrificed her life because the people in power refused to deactivate a weapon that she’d wrestled away from the city. 

“Doubtlessly you’ll hear this in the coming days but there are people that care deeply for you Kiera. We need you to come home.” 

At her words Kara’s face adopted a goofy grin. Clearly she was pleased and Cat attributed it to her pain medication kicking in full force. Kara squeezed her hand forcing the media mogul to realize that she at some point had grabbed hold of her fallen hero. 

“I always try.” 

That wasn’t enough.“I do not believe in failure Kiera.” 

The power and conviction in Kara’s response eliminated any doubt Cat still carried about her being Supergirl.

“If I can save even one person then it’s a success.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this chapter was a lot of fun to write! I did my best to capture Cat Grant once again. 
> 
> To everyone that's made it this far, thanks for reading! If you've reviewed/left kudos please know that you've made my day.
> 
> We're quickly approaching that shamelessly happy ending but there's still some story left to tell. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and have a stellar day :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop the recording."

Lucy's hands are trembling as she begins typing in her code to override the system because she'll be damaged if she doesn't at least fulfill this request.

"Done. Hang tight Kara, there has to be something else that I can do. I'm going to call -"

No one, Lucy knows there's no one left that she has access to. She's exhausted every resource. This isn't the first time in her life that Lucy has felt helpless. She knows this stomach churning anxiety, growing up it was accompanied by waiting rooms, hushed conversations, and the scent of antiseptic.

In her mind she can almost see Kara struggling with the missile. Lucy is internally dressing herself down. She should have made the Kryptonian sit out on a few of the missions earlier in the week. The agents under her command had been more than capable of tracking down and detaining the escaped Fort Rozz prisoners they'd captured earlier in the week. Kara's presence had only served as a way to ensure that there would not be casualties. If she had just told Kara to focus on Catco, or to go home. To sleep, god she could see that the young hero had been lost initially when Alex left. Had she even been sleeping?

"Lucy."

They can all hear that Kara's voice is strained. Vasquez is standing next to her fists balled at her sides.

"I'm right here Kara."

"I know, thank you. I know you've done everything that you can. It's alright, just...just stay on the line with me?"

There's a waver in Kara's voice and Lucy eyes briefly filter over to the spaceship on display. How many years did Kara spend alone?

"I'm not going anywhere Kara."

There's a weight on Lucy's shoulders, she's not enough. She doesn't have the authority that J'onn possessed to procure the kill code. She doesn't have superpowers to fly out and trade places with Kara. Still the entire floor has eyes on her.

"I'm not going anywhere Supergirl. I've got your six. We just need more time."

They don't have time. They don't have options. Kara realized this two minutes ago when she asked Lucy to stop recording. Something in her voice had changed with those words. There was a resigned determination to them.

"Lucy listen to me. Please, I need you to remember that none of this is your fault okay? If... If I don't come back."

Kara was accepting whatever fate this may be. It made Lucy's chest burn, this was unacceptable.

"You are going to be fine."

"I don't know if it works that way Lucy. If I don't come back, thank you for being my friend. For helping me, even after I lied to you."

"Kara."

That doesn't matter. Lucy wants to scream that it doesn't matter because Kara is the most honest person she knows. Every piece of Kara's personality was sincere, their friendship real.

"Director Lane."

The voice is deep, recognizable. Something in her brain screams that this isn't how it happened and as she flips around she sees the director.

"J'onn? What are you doing here? Why are you here? You weren't here. I.. I don't understand. Help her!"

He can fly. She's sure of it. He can save her.

"I can't Lucy You already did, you brought her home. You're dreaming right now, I could hear your distress."

His words feel familiar but there's a terror filled energy tearing through her that blocks out anything but the sentiment-save her.

"There's only ten seconds left. I don't want to be alone."

Kara's words feel like deja vu, and Lucy turns away from J'onn back to her station. Lucy is sure that she has heard them before. She's felt this internal shift, the determination that she's not going to let it end this way. She knows what she needs to say.

"Kara, 'm here. I'm here okay? You're not alone, I'm right here I promise!"

The moment the words fly out of her mouth Lucy feels like she's jumped off a cliff. Roaring winds pick up, and then a shattering explosion. The line cuts off and her stomach drops her knees want to go with it. Before she can stumble arms wrap around her. "Lucy, listen to me. You are dreaming. You brought her home. She's safe."

There's some comfort in what he's saying.

"J'onn?"

She's slowly accepting his presence. Small details are coming back to her. storming into Catco, a rushed message from Evans letting her know that Supergirl was en route to the hospital, standing guard.

"Yes?"

"She's alright?"

His arms tighten around her.

"She will heal."

Overwhelming relief crashes over her, this time her knees give way completely and J'onn's arms are the only thing holding her up.

"Am I lucid dreaming?"

As she speaks the world dissolves a around them and they are floating.

"I could sense that you were having an upsetting dream. I apologize if I have overstepped."

"No, thank you. I appreciate it."

Everything about this situation feels odd, uncharted territory for sure. Still, she prefers a minor intrusion to her privacy to the alternative.

"None of what happened is your fault Lucy. You did the best that you could with the resources that you had available to you. You did not fail her. She's worried about you."

Lucy snorts.

"She would be."

J'onn smiles, and then she's standing on her own again facing him. Incredibly disoriented Lucy knows that she never moved. He's smiling at her tiredly.

"Ah yes, in dreams perspectives can be altered. Perhaps it's time to wake up."

Those words feel like magic, everything immediately fades away and seconds later she can hear a faint beeping. Opening her eyes, Lucy immediately take stock of the situation. Alex and Eliza Danvers are sitting together on the other side of Kara both standing beside a tray.

"Kara just try some broth, it'll help. I promise." Alex's voice is filled with worry and exasperation.

"Sweetie you need to keep up your strength." Eliza's voice is calm and soothing. Smirking at the difference in mother and daughter Lucy stretches. Kara notices the movement immediately out of the corner of her eye and beams.

"Lucy you're awake!"

_There's only ten seconds left._

The last words she heard of from Kara ring in her ears. The three steps it takes to reach Kara's bedside are filled with enough weight to drag her through the floor. Lucy wrings her hands behind her back forcing herself to stay in place, to stand in front of Kara. The words _I'm sorry, so so sorry Kara. I did everything I could_ burn in her throat before she can speak.

"Lucy! No, no Lucy it's okay. I'm okay, or I will be. Hey, hey, Lucy no. Alex!"

Kara's voice is frantic in her ears and she's heard this tone before _If... If I don't come back_. Arms are around her pulling her away from that train of thought.

"Hey Lucy, long time no see."

Alex, Kara's impossibly overprotective sister. Lucy's encrypted the files with the recording setting the clearance level high above what Danvers can access. She's not sure if Alex is even aware of the audio but there's no way in hell that she's listening to it. She knows Alex, knows that she would torture herself with it. The sickening feeling of not being enough to save Supergirl, Kara, is something that Lucy can spare her.

"Agent Danvers."

It's far to formal with Alex's arms still around her, and to her part Danvers just laughs before turning her attention back to Kara.

"I'm back, with lunch."

Before she can even turn to look J'onn has placed wrapped sandwich in both her hands and Alex's

"Thank you Director." Lucy mumbles as Eliza happily utters "Thank you J'onn."

Alex just nods in his direction keeping eye contact for four seconds longer than what would be considered normal. She understands immediately that they were having a telepathic conversation. How many of those took place on the floor of the DEO?

"I'm only eating if you try some of your broth."

Kara looks incredibly uncomfortable and Lucy can't look away. She's pale. She's rivaling the sheets that she's currently lying in. Kara's eyes are glassy and while she's obviously aware of her surroundings she's not focusing in on anything. There's a slight pout that overtakes her countenance at Alex's ultimatum.

"Just a few spoon fulls Kara."

Eliza's voice is one of firm compromise. There's no room for the blonde to argue.

"Lucy you've been really quiet."

"You're not shifting the focus. You're eating that broth Supergirl, but I'm so happy you're here. That you're alive. Kara."

The words don't seem to carry the weight of her emotion but she pulls a chair closer to Kara's bedside and sits with them comforted.

* * *

"And then he had the audacity to turn in the same poorly written drivel that he used three months ago."

Cat's voice is animated and Kara laughs openly before her breath hitches. No matter how hard Kara tries to hide it, Cat doesn't miss the way she winces in pain. They both move on, pretending that there is a semblance of normalcy in this interaction.

"No!"

"He did. Of course, had you been there that disgusting poorly developed political commentary would have never reached my desk."

Cat's hand has been resting over Kara's since she'd convinced Eliza and Alex to collect comforts from Kara apartment. It had been obvious that Kara's unease had ebbed away with the physical contact.

"I don't understand how he think's that's appropriate."

Kara's shaking her head slightly as she says the words, before flinching. Cat notices how glazed her eyes have become, and it sparks some concern. Still, she seems lucid enough Cat wants to trust that Kara will alert her if something is wrong.

"Yes well, you are intimately familiar with some of the feebly crafted insufficient disappointments that my professional writing staff attempt to pass off. You've always managed to edit and force revisions when necessary."

As she finishes her statement Cat notices Kara pressing the button on her pain drip. There's a slight sheen of sweat on Kara's forehead and while she doesn't want to appear as if she's being hypercritical, her head whirls with worry.

"I didn't realize you noticed."

There's a hint of surprise in Kara's tone and Cat has to force herself not to snort. Of course she noticed! Overnight, the quality of every writer on her payroll improved.

"Oh Kara, please! I've been aware of your efforts since O'Conner's piece on you placed on my desk two years ago. That was the first time that she handed in a piece of work that was passably objective. At first I thought you were over performing in an attempt to move up in the company. I will admit I admired your initiative. Then... you never brought it up."

She'd always wondered what Kara's motivation had been. After three months she wrote it off as the efforts of a do gooder to help her colleagues keep their jobs.

"I wasn't trying to get promoted. It was obvious that certain articles would stress you out. I just wanted to make it easier for you."

She'd noticed her overall alcohol intake had dramatically decreased recent events notwithstanding. It's an incredibly Kara-esk sentiment, and Cat's determined to offer her the same consideration.

"Hmm touching. You're never going to climb the professional ladder if you're unable to take credit for your accomplishments."

It's fantastic advice. While she loathes cliches, they're a sign of weak writing, it is the squeaky wheel that gets noticed.

"You've told me that before but, I'm happy where I am. I like helping you. What else have I missed? How did Carter's science fair presentation go? That was today. He was so excited."

Before Cat can respond she notices Kara pressing the button on her pain drip again. She falters before falling speaking about her son.

"He spent last night with his father. The school was closed yesterday due to the scare and therefore the science fair has been postponed for the moment. He did mention that you had helped him with his presentation. Thank you."

It's another example of how tightly woven into her life Kara has become. It's unsettling how much of her day relies on Kara Danvers. How integral, how impossible it would be to lose her.

"He's a great kid."

Cat squeezes Kara's hand in response as she takes a deep breath.

"Yes well, another case of you performing outside of your job role and not leveraging it to your benefit."

"I like being able to help."

Kara's words are barely out of her mouth before she's yawning.

"Are you tired? I am not going to leave. I assured your very protective adoptive mother and sister I would stay until they returned; however, I would not be against getting some work done while you rest."

Kara's head shakes slightly.

"I don't feel good."

She was right! The pride at being able to read Supergirl is overshadowed by the situation.

"That's not very specific. Explain to me what's wrong, how you feel."

Kara pauses looking unsure. Cat's anxious, impatient with worry and she's perhaps a little harsh in her words as she tries to attempts to coax Kara into explaining.

"Despite your mantra of stronger together and your inherent need to help everyone, you are terrible at asking for help even when you need it. You are not asking and I'm not offering right now Kara. I'm telling you to describe how you feel, and then I will find a nurse and we will help you."

"I'm not used to feeling this way. Usually I'm..."

Three years of her assistant never calling in sick runs through her head. Cat realizes that Kara's not trying to be difficult she's simply not used to describing symptom she hasn't felt on this planet before.

"The bed keeps spinning and it's really cold in here and everything hurts."

Cat brings her free hand to rest on Kara's head. It's almost unbearably hot but she forces her hand to remain as Kara leans into her.

"You're burning up."

"Nh, my temperature runs higher than humans."

Cat looks over Kara with fresh eyes and notes how pale and washed out her face is. It's evident that Kara's fading and Cat watches her lightly press to release a dose of pain medication.

"Yes well, I'm sure that something can be done. I'm going to go have a nurse to see if they can bring you an extra blanket and have them check on your temperature."

"Allie? She's so nice, but I'm okay. Don't leave."

The breathy delivery of Kara's words is worrying for Cat.

"I do not intend on leaving Kara. If your eyes were open you would see that I just pressed the call button."

Not more than a minute later a short stout nurse knocks once on the door before opening it.

"Hi there Kara, Ms. Grant."

She's moving to check the monitors next to Kara as she address them.

"Kara is cold and needs another blanket, there were some concerns about infection. It also seems that she has been very dizzy ."

The words are hurried, Cat can't explain fast enough.

"I've noticed that your temperature has been climbing and I've got an anti pyretics for you that should help. Right now, another blanket wouldn't be a good idea we don't want to bring your temperature up any higher, but this should help you feel better."

She feels helpless, and lashes out at the nurse.

"That's unacceptable, there has to be something that you can use to immediately relieve her symptoms."

Kara squeezes her hand softly diverting her attention.

"We're not familiar with her physiology in the way that we are with humans. Our team has been reviewing heavily every decision that we're making in regard to treatment. Trust me, Kara's health is our top priority."

The hero smiles weakly at both of them.

"Thanks Allie."

Kara forces herself to make eye contact struggling to keep her eyes open fully.

"I've got your back Supes. They'll be bringing dinner up pretty soon, I want you to try and eat something. In the meantime, do you have new symptoms?"

"Nope I-I'm good."

"Let me know, okay? If anything changes don't hesitate to call me."

With labored motions Kara manages to left her head slightly and smile once more her eyes lidded.

The second the nurse is out the door Kara's eyes close. It's obvious that Kara is fading. For a moment Cat wonders If the young hero will make it until her sister and adoptive mother get back from gathering creature comforts From Kara's apartment.

It is for the best, Cat thinks. Kara is desperately sleep deprived. It's impossible to sleep well in a hospital. She knows of a way to help the hero sleep.

"You'll love Miranda's article she decided to go with a fluff piece. She's wasting her talents on pieces like this, honestly one on my most promising new journalists and what does she want to write about? Puppies."

Even with her eyes closed Kara smiles fondly.

"She's really sweet, she always brings me muffins and calls me her favorite editor."

Kara mumbles sleepily. The media mogul accepts that very soon the young hero will be resting.

"Yes well, just listen to this piece and tell me you don't think it's a waste of her talents."

Cat glances over at Kara before focusing back on the article and begins to read aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it's been a while. Sorry for the long wait. Life, you know? 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
